The rise of hope
by ilovethemstories
Summary: What if Obi wan never leaves Anakin on Mustafar? Can he save him from the dark side? DON'T OWN ANYBODY
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE REVIEW!

SUMMARY: OBI-WAN FIGHTS ANIKAN BUT INSTEAD OF LEAVING HIM DYING HE STOP AND THINKS ABOUT IT.

"You were like a brother to me," cries Obi-wan. Tears came down his tears as his throat burnt with pain. His apprentice lay limbless, burning in flames and his red eyes pierced Obi-wans heart. The flames had just gone up Anakin's legs.

"I HATE YOU!" he roared. He cried and moaned. His metal arm was trying to carry him up the hill but nothing could stop the piercing flames. Obi-wan walks away from him. _How could you leave him like this? _Said a voice. He stopped. _How will Padme react? She will never forgive you. _His head started to spin. _How could you do that to your own apprentice? You have FAILED him. _Obi wan turned to the direction he came. He could change Anakin back. He ran back to where he left him. The flames were now on his back. He was screaming in rage. Obi wan went down to pick him.

"AHH!" He touched Anakin's skin and it burnt his fingers. He used the force to lift him up. He had to try and block out Anakins' screams of pain and protest. He brought him back to the ship. By then the flames were gone. Anakin was unconscious now. Obi wan put him down on a bed. He fired the ship up and sped back to the Jedi tower.

"Obi wan?" said a weak voice behind him. It was Padme. She was waking up. She looked around and then started to panic. "Where is my husband?" she cried. Obi wan started to gently ease her back on the bed but she refused. "DID YOU KILL HIM?"

"No Padme. He is badly wounded but we can bring him back to the light," reassured Obi wan. She was slipping away again. She nodded and closed her eyes and was asleep. Obi wan lay by her side for a while pondering over what he could say to the other jedi. Anakin had killed younglings and other jedi. He was a murderer. But he was also family. Turned by the emperor to believe his lies. Obi wan got up and went to Anakin. He was still unconscious. Burns covered his skin. _You're the closest thing I've have to a father. _Anakin's young voice rings in his head. He had loved Anakin. He had trained him, matured him and watched him grow up. All for this_. Palpatine had to die_. As Obi wan thought this the more he realised it wasn't the jedi way. From the window he could see the Jedi tower. He saw Yoda and some of the other Jedi's behind him. There were very few. Obi wan carried Padme out and left the droids to bring Anakin.

"You knew that I couldn't kill him," said Obi wan as he sat next to Padme. Yoda was behind him.

"I knew. I sense conflict in young Skywalker. Yet to be saved, he is." Said Yoda.

"How can i? I could feel the hate coming from him even now."

"Yes, I also can. First, gain trust you will." Obi wan nodded. "I will send Jedi to take care of emperor." Obi wan's eyes widened.

"Kill?"

"No."

"Why not?" said Obi wan.

"I can't explain."

"I will go,"

"No you must not." Yoda then left without saying anything else. Padme was sleeping quietly across from Obi wan.

"I'm sorry Padme, but I must avenge Anakin. The emperor will rule in chaos. He turned your husband and my brother, my family, my apprentice and my young boy." Obi Wan ran out of Padme's ward.

He sprinted through the hallways and to the ships. He saw the Jedi's boarding it. This is his chance. Without anyone noticing he slipped in.

There was suddenly a jolt of movement. They were there. He waited awhile before getting out. He had to find the emperor first. He ran out of the ship. The droids and storm troopers had already been destroyed. He had no idea where to look but he heard something behind him. A droid. He threw himself on it. He had to find a hologram of the map of this place. He searched through the droid's head. Somewhere here he thought. A small hologram appeared of the ship but ut had no labels but he didn't need to guess where the emperor would be. He heard something- footsteps. Three storm troopers turned the corner.

"Freeze!" they shouted. Obi wan drew his lightsabre as they fired. He dodged every bullet. Light flied everywhere.

"AHHH!" He cried. They had shot him in the leg. He moved forward and with a quick flick of his wrists the last storm trooper fell. He slowly ran to the front of the ship. He came across a lift. _This has to be it. _There was only one button. The lift went up. He drew his lightsabre in case. The door opened revealing the emperor and his guards, whom immediately ignited their weapons. The emperor raised his hand and they left. Obi wan was surprised but cautious at the same time. He took a few steps closer.

"Well, well, well. The man who defeated my apprentice. Well almost." He croaked. His voice made Obi wan tremble a little. It was thick with evil.

"You tricked him," said Obi wan.

"No I didn't. I merely pushed him. The Jedi did the rest. Or you did." Obi wan didn't have time for this. "Now I will dispose of you!" he shouted. He grabbed his lightsabre and stood from his throne. Every step he took made Obi Wan's heart beat faster. "So afraid!" Obi Wan ran at him. He pushed the emperor back. Their lightsabres crashed here and there. It was a blizzard of anger. The suddenly crashed their lightsabres and tried pushing each. Obi Wan was strong but the emperor was stronger. He threw him against the wall. Obi Wan came crashing down.

"So weak," Palpatine hissed. "Your apprentice is so deep in the dark side and you thought you could turn him? How pathetic? How predictable," he said scathingly.

"No he isn't!" Obi Wan shouted. He stood up. His leg ached in pain from the bullet and his back hurt from being slammed into the wall. "Anakin was everything to me!" He took a few steps forward feeling stronger. The emperor just watched and smiled. "You took him away!" He moved forward quickly now and reignited his lightsabre. "You broke him!" he shouted and lunged at the emperor and used the force to send him crashing down. The emperor was soon on his knees in front of Obi Wan. He had both lightsabres in a cross from the emperors throat.

"Very good. Now strike me down,"

"That isn't the Jedi way," said Obi Wan. His hands were trembling.

"Do it," he hissed. Obi Wan stared deep in his dark red eyes. He shivered.

"Do it," he said again. Suddenly, the lift door open and the Jedi's ran out. Mace Window used the force to take one of the lightsabres out of Obi Wan's hands but he used the other to strike down the emperor. As he plunged the sabre into him the emperor laughed.

"You fool. You think I would be that easy to find. I knew you would come for me. So predictable!"

"How does that make you happy?"

"You kill me all the darkness in me goes into Anakin. He is the new emperor now. As I said so predictable." Then the emperor collapsed on the floor dead.

"What have I done?"

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS! ANY COMMENTS IS APPRECIATED EVEN IF IT'S CRITISM.

THANKS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS!

(JEDI TOWER)

Screams of anger reverberated throughout the whole building. Anakin's constant anguish made your inside twists. The remaining Jedi's were in their meeting room. There were a few who weren't Jedi- Senator Bail and Padme with a few other leaders. They could still hear the shouting from the prisons.

"You aren't going to punish him are you?" asked Padme, breaking the silence.

"Punish yes. Death no," said Yoda. Padme relaxed into the chair a little.

"He is more powerful then all of us. Thanks to Obi Wan," said Bail. Obi wan scoffed.

"How was I supposed to know?" he argued.

"The order wasn't to kill him," replied Bail. Obi Wan was about to reply but Yoda stopped him.

"Powerful indeed. Great conflict I feel in young Skywalker. He will attend the prison camp. Teach him some discipline we must." They nodded.

"But he is injured. He could get hurt there!" cried Padme. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted to be with him.

"How would we control his powers?" asked Mase. Yoda showed some kind of collar. They nodded apart from Padme who thought it was totally inhumane. Everyone left except her and Obi Wan.

"I know that look Padme." Said Obi Wan.

"I don't think this is right,"

"I know but at the moment his anger and strength from the darkness is growing." Padme nodded.

"Obi Wan, look after him for me," he nodded.

Anakin was taken out of his cell. Obi Wan was behind him with Mace. They could feel the rage coming off him. Obi Wan felt it more, it was directed at him. They tied him to the ship. They closed the door behind them. Obi Wan stayed in the prison.

"Anakin I want you to know that I love you," he said.

"I hate you," he hissed. "You never loved me. I was nothing to you. The only person who thought something of me was Padme now you turned her against me,"

"Think what you might Anakin but somewhere in you there is a better man trying to get out." Obi Wan left Anakin with his thoughts. Anakin tried to move to the shadows where he felt comfortable. They landed swiftly and Anakin was taken out. He smiled as he looked at where he was going. Fools he thought. This place was full of criminals. Perfect. They were working at the infrastructure. Smoke wafted in the sky while the sun poured down on them. Everyone was a mirror as they were covered in sweat. He could hear the noises of grunting and whining. They walked over to a building.

"Here he is," said Mace.

"Naughty one?" said a man called Bruce but he was also known as the vulture. Anakin couldn't hear what they were saying but they soon walked out. Obi Wan walked up to Anakin.

"Please be careful," Anakin spat at his feet and glared at him. His eyes were still flaming red and Obi Wan drew back and left. Another robot came in.

"Ok Mr Skywalker. You think you're so big and tough well I bet you haven't seen this place. We got all sorts here. You don't scare me." Anakin was infuriated. He would kill him but it was too early. The Jedi had brought him to the best place he could be. He was escorted out. He passed a woman. Her hair was Jet black with red highlights. She had a scar across her face just like Anakin. She looked up at him but soon looked away. He was taken to a bunker. It had two beds. Someone already had one.

"You start work in the morning," then he left without saying anything else. Anakin tried to use his powers but every time he tried he was electrocuted. Someone walked up to the bars. It was the woman he had seen.

"You!" she said.

"You!" said Anakin. She slammed the bars behind her.

"Who are you?" said Anakin.

"I am Jasmine. People call me silver tongue." Anakin laughed.

"I'm Darth Vader,"

"You're shitting me," she said. "Your eyes are cute but you can't use the force," Anakin grunted he would show her but at the moment he couldn't. "Don't go around calling yourself that. Any other name?"

"Anakin," he said. She smirked.

(NEXT MORNING)

"UP NOW!" Anakin was woken up by Silver tongue. "You were tossing and turning all night. You might want to cover your eyes." He got dressed and got up. She gave him something to cover them but he could still see. They lined up for breakfast. He passed someone much taller than him. This man glared at him and shoved him. He pushed in front of him. Anakin put his arm out so he couldn't get in front. His head remained facing front.

"Look her all. The new comer thinks that he is all almighty."

"You are nothing but a weakling," Anakin said. The man was infuriated he swung his arm back to try and punch but he was stopped. Anakin was holding his hand in his hand. The man couldn't move it. Anakin's grip grew tighter. He started to moan in pain. Blood poured from his hand. He screamed in pain. Everyone watched, terrified of Anakin. Anakin let go. He grabbed the man by his ear.

"Careful who you insult," he whispered. The man scrambled away.

(WORK PLACE)

"You are working on the monument," said Silver tongue. "With me," The climbed up the ladders. Anakin could see the Jedi tower. He stared at it for longer.

"Awful place ain't it?"

"They are nothing,"

"No. They are everything. That's the problem. You wish to kill them,"

"With every bit of me!" hissed Anakin. "Would you try to escape from here? I sense they respect you. You lead them, they follow."

"No. They took everything from me. This is my last serving month. I'm not having you mess it up for me," she said.

(2 WEEKS LATER)

"Done!" said Jasmine. They had finished the monument. It was a Jedi statue. Anakin wished he could destroy it.

"This is my last week!" she said. Anakin had no idea when he was free. They sat on the ladders for a while. Anakin's long hair flowed over his face.

"What's going on down there?"

"You haven't heard. They are transporting weapons."

"Why go here?" She shrugged. They climbed down and went to the bunks for the night. Anakin lay awake. Nightmares constantly haunted, He kept saying his master die from Obi Wan again and again. It felt so real. He had to get out. There was only one way of doing this.

(MORNING)

Anakin heard angry shouts from across the other bunks. He could hear the marching of people searching rooms. Jasmine was still asleep. He smirked. They came crashing in the room. They searched Anakin and his bed and came across Jasmine. She woke up. The pulled back the bed sheets and found all the missing weapons.

"NO! THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" They dragged her out. They hadn't noticed the dagger Anakin had stowed behind the wall.

After a few hours Jasmine came back in. Her face was soaking wet and her eyes were blood shot.

"They are adding a year on my time." Anakin stood up. She embraced him. She cried on his chest. His soaked his shirt.

"They are nothing. You can avenge yourself. Go against them. Here I have this," He took out the knife. She tried to grab it but he pulled back. Take the collar off me first. She looked at him steadily and cut the collar off.

"We can avenge you and your family now. I…" he stopped as she pulled his collar and kissed his hard on the lips. Anakin pulled back. He couldn't. _Padme doesn't love you anymore. She joined Obi Wan. _Said a voice inside his head.

"I'm sorry I…" Anakin pulled her into a deep longing kiss. They started undressing each other and crashed on the bed.

(EARLY MORNING)

Anakin sat at the edge of the bed. He felt stronger suddenly. Like he had more power. He used the force to float the dagger in front of him. He looked back at Silver tongue. _Kill her. Create a distraction._ Said the voice. _NO! She could still be of some help. _The voice against him banged in his head to kill her. He grabbed the knife and raised it to her. But then he realised she was awake.

"Anakin what are you doing?"

"A sith cannot love," he said.

"I can help you. You can't leave here without me," she said. It was true. Anakin withheld the knife.

"To create chaos I know who you must kill," she said. She took Anakin out of the bunk. There were guards walking up and down. Anakin knew if he used the force too early the Jedi might sense it. They creeped behind them to another room. It was full of everyone's belongings. Silver tongue unlocked the lock with her hair pin. Anakin found his lightsabre and Jasmine found her gun. They went outside. Jasmine shot each of the guards. They ran through the shadows of the alleyway but stopped. There was a massive creature walking up and down in front of where they needed to be.

'Let me," he said. He climbed the roof. He ignited his lightsabre and before the creature could roar he sliced his head off with his sabre. Slime oozed out of its body. Anakin jumped over to the door. Jasmine followed behind. They opened the door slowly. There he was. The vulture. He was sleeping. They crept in. Anakin was about to kill him when Silver tongue stopped him.

"I need to do this. He was the one that sentenced me another year." She raised her gun and shot him. They went outside.

"BRUCE IS DEAD! SOMEONE HELP!" Anakin shouted. He heard the running of troopers. They were all being drawn to the centre. This was there chance. Jasmine climbed on the roof tops while Anakin jumped up.

They ran across all the roof. The soldiers were still running towards Vulture's room. Jasmine ran towards a speeder. It could only fit one though. They were out of the grounds. Anakin lighted his lightsabre behind Jasmine. She turned around.

"What are you doing? We can leave. You…"

"I have no need for you anymore." She gasped. "You used me!" she cried. Anakin started to walk closer to her. She fired her gun at her but he deflected it every single time.

"YOU! YOU PLACED THE GUNS THERE! YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME THEN GO!" She had no more shots left in her gun. He was now right in front of her. She drew his lightsabre back and stabbed her ruthlessly. She fell on her knees. A trickle of blood escaped her mouth.

"They're right about you. You really are a sith."

"As I said, Sith do not love," he snarled and kicked her body to the floor. He sensed the Jedi coming. He climbed on the speeder and left.


End file.
